


your love, your revenge

by 64907



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, Concerts, First Dates, M/M, Overthinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/64907/pseuds/64907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We were having a chat about Lady Gaga's concert in Arashi's greenroom, then Sho-kun went for an interview. It became a talk of, 'Shall we go together, then?' We went there separately, met up at the place, and watched it next to each other before going home separately."</p>
            </blockquote>





	your love, your revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Sho! :) I thought a fic dedicated to the Gaga concert is a fitting gift because I can't believe nobody did it. I'm posting this early because I honestly might forget.
> 
> The summary of this fic is an actual quote from Jun in Junstyle, dated May 8, 2010. The Gaga concerts happened on April 15, 17, and 18 in the same year. I just assumed they went to one of the concerts held in Yokohama Arena instead of the one held in Kobe World Kinen Hall. Obviously, this story is set in 2010.
> 
> The splits in this fic are named according to Gaga's setlist for that concert day. Title is obviously from Bad Romance, though I'm starting to think I should have used another song. ;)
> 
> This story is also available on [Livejournal](http://64907.livejournal.com/6377.html).

_Dance in the Dark._  
  
They’re up and ready to film VS Arashi but because of some lighting problems the schedule got pushed back to an hour from now.  
  
Not that Jun minds. That gives him more time to wake himself up and be livelier during filming. He’s busy tapping away on his phone, hoping its tiny screen can help wake him up faster. He had a long night last night because Shun took him out for drinks as he happily told Jun that he’s now engaged. Jun, being happy for his friend, naturally stayed until the celebration ended.  
  
He flicks his finger continuously on his phone screen, scrolling through sports news and eventually reaching the entertainment section. An upcoming concert catches his eye, and it’s only then that Jun remembers that a Lady Gaga concert is happening in a little over a week from now.  
  
He clicks on the details and recalls his schedule, trying to see if he can squeeze in any of the dates available. The concert date on a Saturday sounds acceptable, and Jun scrolls down for further details.  
  
A staff member knocks in their dressing room and he hears Aiba say, “Come in!” a little too cheerfully, the door swinging open after. She informs them that the magazine interviews got moved up at this hour since the lighting problem is worse than expected and will probably take longer to fix.  
  
She begins to apologize profusely for the inconvenience but Aiba assures her it’s all right. When Ohno asks who gets to do the interview first, the staff tells them it’s up to them.  
  
“I’ll go first,” he hears Nino say, and Nino leaves his DS on the couch beside Sho before telling them that he’ll see them later.  
  
Jun looks up and sees Ohno frowning on his own mobile phone, probably reading weather forecasts for his next day off. Sho has his face hidden by the morning paper and to Jun’s left, Aiba is sorting out the bentos the staff provided them with on the table beside the couches.  
  
Jun clears his throat and everyone turns to him. “There’s a Lady Gaga concert,” he informs them.  
  
Ohno responds with an, “Oh, is she here already?” but before Jun can say anything it’s Sho who says, “No, not yet.” Jun can only assume that Sho knows that because he’s been reading the paper for a while now. Sho’s that thorough in reading the news, making sure he skims through every section at least once.  
  
He hears a slight crunch of plastic indicating that Aiba just stacked a bento box on top of another. “When’s the concert happening, Matsujun?” Aiba asks him.  
  
“Starting next Thursday. She’s doing two shows on the weekend of the same week too,” Jun explains, and Aiba just hums.  
  
Jun turns and he catches Sho’s eye, the paper hiding half of his bandmate’s face. “Do you want to go?” Sho asks him, and Jun nods, trying his hardest to play it cool. Of course he wants to go. It’s Lady Gaga and it’s not everyday he has some free time to watch somebody else’s concert. He usually spends his free time planning their own concerts and it’s nice to experience something new.  
  
The way Sho asked him, though, he supposes that’s an invitation for everyone else in the room.  
  
“I’ll pass,” Ohno says, his attention already returning to his phone. “I have a tuna to catch.”  
  
Jun rolls his eyes, and when he turns expectantly to Aiba, the man has this grin on his face that makes Jun quirk an eyebrow. “Can’t make it, Matsujun,” Aiba tells him, crossing his forefingers together. “Sorry,” he adds, but Jun’s pretty sure Aiba can make it if he wants to, he just chooses to set Jun up in some impromptu date with Sho.  
  
He wants to kill Aiba.  
  
It’s then that Nino comes back from the short interview and Sho immediately folds the paper and stands up. “I’ll go next,” he says to everyone in the room. Before he makes his way towards the door however, he turns to Jun expectantly. “We’ll talk later, all right?”  
  
Jun can only nod at that, and Sho leaves. When the door closes, Jun looks at Nino and sees that Nino has a slight frown on his face, then he’s smiling in the way that can’t mean anything good at all. He meets Nino’s eyes and Nino raises both of his eyebrows, a wordless request for him to explain.  
  
“They’re going on a date,” Aiba says to his left, and Jun immediately reaches over to smack him at the back of the head. Ohno laughs from the corner of the room as Aiba massages the spot Jun just hit, mumbling about something that sounded like, “Thank goodness it’s not the hand with the ring on.”  
  
Nino picks up his DS before sitting on the couch again, crossing his legs. “What kind of date?” he asks, shooting Jun a look that dares him to deny it.  
  
Jun refuses to be the subject of Nino’s amusement so early in the morning so he shrugs. “It’s not a date. He invited everyone.”  
  
Nino raises an eyebrow before turning to Aiba for a possible confirmation or a denial. Aiba shakes his head repeatedly, and Jun hits Aiba on the shoulder this time and the man rubs at the joint with a pained expression.  
  
Still, Aiba claims, “Matsujun’s lying, Nino." He darts just in time when Jun tries to reach over to give him another smack on head. “Lady Gaga’s got this concert next week and while you were out, Sho-chan said, ‘Do you want to go?’ to Matsujun. If Sho-chan wanted us to come as well he would look at us too, wouldn’t he, Leader?”  
  
Jun is deliberately not looking at Nino now, knowing that Nino’s most likely leering at him.  
  
Ohno just laughs before saying, “You should just say yes, Matsujun. For later, I mean. When Sho-kun asks you again.”  
  
Nino cackles at that, that evil laugh he does that Jun sometimes joins in, except that Jun is the butt of the joke now so he just glares at Nino instead.  
  
“It’s not a date,” Jun insists, and Aiba snickers, which earns him another smack that landed once more on his shoulder. “It’s really not!”  
  
Nino powers his DS back on, resuming his game. “Keep telling yourself that, Jun-kun, but don’t expect us to believe you,” he says, fingers already furiously pressing keys. He still has a grin on his face and Jun wants nothing else but to remove it.  
  
“Shall we go together for the interview, Leader?” Aiba asks and Jun’s eyes widen in slight alarm. These bastards, he thinks. They intend to set him up! When he turns back to Aiba in an attempt to land another smack somewhere, he sees that the man has moved away from the couch and now has an arm wrapped around Ohno’s shoulders. “You know, to give Matsujun and Sho-chan some private time to discuss their date.”  
  
Ohno strokes his nose in a thoughtful manner that Jun knows to be fake and he wants to throw something at them. “Sure,” Ohno says, flashing Jun a thumbs up.  
  
Nino doesn’t even look up from his DS when he says, “I’ll make sure to get us drinks from the vending machine later,” and Jun wants to strangle him because he knows Nino will do that just to give them some privacy. “But you guys leave your money on the table if you want anything. I’m not paying for you.”  
  
“You never pay for drinks, not even your own. You still haven’t paid me back from that juice you got from the vending machine using my money the other day,” Ohno says, and Nino just grins.  
  
“I offered you that can of juice but you didn’t want it,” Nino claims, and Ohno simply pouts.  
  
“Because that wasn’t what I was planning to drink in the first place!” Ohno says, a little petulant.  
  
Nino just grins wider. “That’s hardly my fault now, isn’t it?”  
  
Before Ohno can say anything, Sho returns from his interview. Aiba flashes Jun a grin and a thumbs up, saying, “We’ll go next! It’ll be faster that way, right?” already tagging Ohno along.  
  
The two leave the room but not before Aiba trying to wink at Jun, and Jun closes his eyes to rein in his temper. He’s going to kill all of them. He supposes Nino is going to leave anytime soon because they’re all underhanded bastards who actually planned this whole thing.  
  
“You guys want anything from the vending machine?” Nino asks innocently, snapping his DS shut. Sho shakes his head, unaware of a thing. Jun, meanwhile, glares at Nino before saying, “Apple juice,” between gritted teeth.  
  
Nino smiles at him, holding out his hand. “Cough up then, Jun-kun. I’m not paying for you.”  
  
Jun walks over to his bag that is currently perched on the dresser, grabbing his wallet to take a bill and handing it to Nino. He keeps a scowl on his face as he does so, and Nino, being Nino, simply smiles at him in fake innocence.  
  
“Be right back,” Nino says, leaving him and Sho in the room. What a liar.  
  
When Jun turns, Sho’s back on his usual spot on the couch, the paper covering his face again. At least he has that paper, Jun thinks as he returns to his seat. He’s always been sitting across Sho in the greenrooms they’re provided with. He wonders who thought of that as a great idea and vows that once he finds out, he’ll file a complaint or something.  
  
Sho turns a page and Jun relaxes. Sho probably forgot about the discussion earlier and there’s absolutely no way in hell Jun will remind Sho of it. Jun thinks his pride can’t take that.  
  
Jun pulls his phone out and he immediately closes the browser app when he sees that it’s still on the concert details for next week. If he hadn’t opened his big mouth, none of this would have happened.  
  
Not that anything of significance has happened because Sho merely asked him if he wanted to go. It’s not as if Sho was implying anything. It was Aiba, Ohno, and Nino who were, being the unhelpful assholes that they like being in Jun’s life.  
  
He’s silently plotting on how to get revenge on those three when he hears Sho ask, “When are you free?”  
  
Jun thinks his heart moved to his throat at the sudden question and he knows that if any of the other three are here, they’re probably dying from laughter already.  
  
“I think I have next Saturday off,” Jun says, trying his best to make his voice sound even. In reality, Jun has that entire weekend off, including Sunday. He has no work commitments and none of his friends invited him for anything yet. It’s Sho who’s always the busier one so Jun takes the liberty of naming Saturday as his supposed day off in hopes that Sho has something up during that time.  
  
It’s not that he doesn’t want Sho to come with him and watch the concert. It’s nothing like that. It’s just that Jun knows it’s been a long time since he and Sho spent time together with just the two of them, and any memories he might have of that happening are mostly from when they were younger. He still remembers how Sho hated Titanic, saying it wasn’t the kind of films he usually went for.  
  
If Jun’s going to be honest, he’s nervous about this whole thing because it’s Sho. That has always been the reason, anyway. Anything involving the others he can do without minding too much, but when it’s with Sho he worries a lot. He overthinks to the point Nino or Aiba or Ohno notices it and tells him to calm down.  
  
He sees Sho turn a page idly. “Shall we go together, then?” Sho asks, the broadsheet still hiding his face. He sounds absolutely nonchalant about it and Jun envies him for that.  
  
“Do you even have that day free?” Jun asks. Partly because he wants to know, mostly because he doesn’t want to hope.  
  
He can’t see Sho behind the newspaper, but Sho’s voice still sounds as calm as ever when he says, “I’ll work something out. Saturday, then?”  
  
Jun’s already dreading next week. “Okay,” he says, not trusting himself to say anything anymore because he just agreed to see a concert with Sho and it’s only the two of them.  
  
It’s still not a date, he thinks to himself, trying his best to dispel Aiba’s voice ringing in his head, the chipper voice claiming that what else could it be other than a date, Matsujun?  
  
Jun swears he’s going to have the heads of his bandmates for this.  
  
 _Glitter and Grease._  
  
When they’re in the recording studio to do some refinements for their upcoming album, Sho approaches him to personally hand over what he can only assume as a ticket for the concert this coming Saturday, and Jun accepts it gratefully.  
  
Sho handed it to Jun in front of everyone else before immediately excusing himself to record a portion of his solo and unmercifully leaving Jun in the mercy of the other three.  
  
Thankfully, they only begin laughing after Sho left the room.  
  
Jun turns to glare at them murderously and he sees Aiba cracking up while clapping his hands, Nino hiding half of his face in his hands, and Ohno chuckling, his eyes turned to slits.  
  
“I can’t believe you still don’t think it’s a date,” Nino says, looking at him incredulously. “Seriously, Jun-kun, what does he have to do for you to call it as it is?”  
  
Jun walks towards his belongings and tucks the ticket between the pages of a volume of Hunter x Hunter he brought for reading, the ticket’s black, glossy edge with a photo of Gaga peeking out from the edge of the manga. He doesn’t want it to be crumpled in any way.  
  
Jun zips his bag shut, frowning at Nino. “We’re just watching a concert,” he insists.  
  
“Uhuh,” Nino agrees, his head nodding. “Just the two of you watching a concert, right. Something he bought tickets for unless my eyes were deceiving me. Something Sho-chan gave to you in front of everybody else.” Nino shoots him a look, one that probably says, “How stupid are you?” if Jun interprets it.  
  
But it’s not a date. It can’t be a date. Sho’s just being his usual planning self so he purchased a ticket to avoid any hassles. Sho’s just looking out for him, probably thinking he won’t find the time to get himself one. Sho’s tendency to plan things ahead reaches that level from time to time.  
  
It’s nothing new.  
  
“It’s just a concert,” Jun says, but he doesn’t know if he said that to convince any of his bandmates or himself.  
  
Nino grins at him. “Just,” he repeats, stressing out the word. “All right, if that’s what floats your boat, Jun-kun. Far be it from me to call things as I see.”  
  
Jun thinks Nino is done with all the hinting and he can finally have some peace but Nino’s eyes suddenly narrow to look at him seriously. “I bet Sho-chan’s going to ask you to wear something nice the moment he comes back.”  
  
And that does it. Jun walks towards Nino to give him a smack on the head, Aiba and Ohno’s guffaws ringing loudly in his ears. He’ll get them too, he promises.  
  
 _Just Dance._  
  
It’s Friday and Jun’s trying his best not to think of Saturday, but all the looks his bandmates give him (except for Sho because Sho doesn’t look at him unless he has to) do nothing but remind him of it. Honestly, one of the main reasons why he’s overthinking things is that the other three keep on wiggling their eyebrows at him, smiling with meaning, and definitely laughing and talking about him and Sho behind their backs.  
  
They’re enjoying this too much, Jun thinks angrily. Wasn’t he supposed to be the one who should enjoy himself? He’s the one about to watch a concert!  
  
With Sho, his mind supplies unhelpfully, and Jun hates everything because everything seems to betray him. He hates Nino, Aiba, and even Leader, he hates Lady Gaga for having a show, he hates Sho for asking and for buying tickets for the both of them, and he hates himself for being unable to refuse because it’s his fault he’s stuck here right now.  
  
“Calm down, Matsujun,” Aiba says, nudging him with an elbow. They’re sitting on a couch together, waiting for the stylist to arrive for a photoshoot. Sho is having his makeup done and Jun is thankful that Aiba chose to say that to him with Sho not around.  
  
Actually, they all seem to address it whenever Sho is not around. At least, that’s how it seems to Jun. He only hopes he’s right because he can’t imagine the embarrassment it will bring Sho if Nino, Aiba, or Ohno mentions any of this out loud.  
  
Jun tries to play it cool, as always. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says, refusing to look at Aiba.  
  
Aiba just giggles. “I don’t think the evening will turn out bad for either for you so you quit that line of thought now.” He nudges Jun with his elbow again, and Jun scowls.  
  
“How do you know what I’m thinking of, anyway?” Jun asks, and Aiba points at his forehead.  
  
“Your eyebrows tell me everything I need to know,” Aiba says, like it’s the most natural thing in the world and Jun hits him on the arm for that.  
  
Aiba simply laughs as he strokes the now slightly reddened skin. “Seriously, don’t think on it too much.”  
  
Easy for him to say, Jun thinks. Aiba’s not the one watching a concert with Sho. Aiba’s not the one Sho handed a ticket to. Aiba’s not the butt of all the jokes ever since the lighting problem that delayed their filming.  
  
Aiba pats him on the back before squeezing his shoulder in a reassuring manner. “You’ll have a great time, I’m sure of it!”  
  
Jun wishes he can share Aiba’s optimism over the whole thing and turn off his brain for a moment. He thinks of the ticket and of the number of hours he has left until tomorrow evening, already hating the fact that each second brings him closer and closer to the concert.  
  
He can’t wait for all of this to be over. He can’t wait to go back to normal where no one addresses the things that he worked so hard to hide, the things he tried his best to bury, the things he swore Sho will never know because Sho can’t know, not now. It’s been years.  
  
It’s just a concert, he repeats in his head. There’s nothing more to it.  
  
 _Beautiful, Dirty, Rich._  
  
It’s the morning of Saturday, Jun’s dreaded day of the week, when his phone beeps with an incoming mail. He sleepily fumbles for the device placed on top of his bedside table, squinting to key in his passcode.  
  
Whoever’s sending him a message at this hour is going to get it, he vows.  
  
He squints when he sees the email address, and it takes a moment for him to realize it’s Sho who just mailed him because his brain isn’t fully wired up yet.  
  
‘See you there?’ the message said, and it’s only then that Jun remembers he didn’t discuss any plans of meeting up with Sho. When yesterday’s photoshoot wrapped up, he was talking to Toma on the phone and he got preoccupied. He remembers only hanging up when he was on his way to change to his private clothes and Sho was nowhere to be seen by then.  
  
He lies on his back to be able to type properly. ‘Sure,’ he keyed in, and he kind of hates how his message makes him sound so composed when in reality he’s so far from it. ‘6:30?’ he adds, remembering that the gates open at 6:30 in the evening according to the information on the ticket.  
  
He hits send a little forcefully before he can think of adding anything else. He’s not too awake for all of this. He puts his phone back on the table before turning his back on it. If it beeps again, Jun swears he’s not going to look at it until the time he feels like waking up. It’s his day off, after all. He can do whatever he wants.  
  
When the phone vibrates again, he hates himself for still reaching for the damn thing despite his decision earlier. He opens the message hurriedly even if he knows what it says.  
  
‘Okay. I’ll see you tonight,’ is all Sho sent him back, and Jun knows he doesn’t have to reply to that anymore so he places the phone under his pillow and goes back to sleep.  
  
Jun decides that he can worry about Lady Gaga later. He can also worry about what to wear later, and he can definitely worry about Sho later, so he buries his face on his pillow and sleeps.  
  
 _Vanity._  
  
Jun tosses his phone on his bed after reading good luck mails from Aiba and Leader. He has no plans of replying to any of those and he supposes it's only a matter of time before he gets a similar message from Nino.  
  
He sighs and picks up an Egyptian blue shirt only to toss it back on his bed. He then picks up the one next to it, a checkered crimson one, before sighing again and burying his face in his hands.  
  
It’s not a date, he tells himself.  
  
He’s been repeating that like a mantra ever since his mouth betrayed him in the Fuji TV greenroom. He repeats it to himself, to Nino who only laughs, to Aiba who keeps on contradicting him, even to Leader who only looks at him with amused eyes and an equally amused smile. He’s been repeating those words for almost two weeks now, and he really, really hates himself and this situation.  
  
He hates Sho too, but Jun supposes that should go without saying.  
  
He hates the Sho who casually asked him, “Do you want to go?” when he simply informed everyone that Lady Gaga will be having concerts in Japan. The same Sho who nonchalantly handed him a ticket for tonight’s concert in front of everyone else before taking off and saying he has a solo to finish recording. The same Sho whose message woke him up earlier than his usual time just this morning. The same Sho he’s meeting in less than three hours from now since he plans on taking the train.  
  
The very same Sho who inadvertently made dressing up difficult for him.  
  
Jun thinks he hates Sho as much as he hates himself as he finally decides on the Egyptian blue, returning the checkered one to his closet. He puts it on and adds a leather jacket to his look, knowing he can never go wrong with this jacket. He grabs one of his hats, a black military one his sister gave to him during his early twenties and puts it on.  
  
Jun doesn’t opt for his contacts, his trusty frames perched on his face. He gives himself a once over using the full-length mirror in his bedroom. He decides he looks decent enough since his glasses will help prevent any form of immediate recognition.  
  
With that, Jun leaves his apartment, the ticket in his jacket pocket along with his train card. He figures he still has the train ride where he can worry as much he wants to.  
  
 _The Fame._  
  
Of course Jun doesn’t get off Yokohama directly. He gets off at the stop before it and hails a cab, asking the driver to take him to Yokohama Arena. He has more than thirty minutes left before his appointed meeting time with Sho. Jun’s confident he can make it with probably a little over ten minutes to spare.  
  
He keeps a lighthearted conversation with the driver, telling the man that he’s off to see a concert with a friend. His ever unhelpful brain repeats the word ‘friend’ over and over again, and he blinks furiously to dispel the thought.  
  
Sho’s just a friend, he reminds himself. As much as Jun’s willing to call Sho something else, they were never that. They are the very loose definition of friends, now that Jun thinks about it. Jun would say he’s close to Sho, but that’s only if he’s also counting the days when they were juniors.  
  
He will never call Sho with something as simple as a colleague because they’re in a group for eleven years now and a lot of things happened in those eleven years. But Sho’s not really one of Jun’s closest friends. Jun will go as far and say that Sho is a friend, but anything more than that wouldn’t be appropriate anymore.  
  
His phone vibrates in his jeans pocket, successfully coaxing him from his thoughts. He catches the driver glancing at him from the rear view mirror as he stretches a leg to pull the phone out easily. The driver asks him, “Are you running late already? Shall I drive faster?”  
  
Jun shakes his head, telling the man that they’ll make it in time. Jun thanks him for the offer, though. The driver nods, turning back to the road as Jun taps on his phone to check who sent him a mail.  
  
It’s Nino, and Jun frowns when he sees the batches of links Nino obviously copied and pasted directly before sending the message. He scrolls and sees a typed note of, ‘Might need the lyrics to help Sho-chan sing along,’ at the bottom, and Jun almost flings his phone to the side.  
  
‘I am not singing along with him,’ Jun types with slightly forceful fingers, and before he can send the message he adds, ‘Stop snooping.’  
  
It doesn’t take more than a minute before his phone vibrates again, indicating that he just got a reply back. Nino’s obviously waiting for his message, and Jun realizes that he really, really hates Nino sometimes. Like right now.  
  
‘I really liked that one song with the disco stick, Jun-kun. I think you can sing that to Sho-chan and it will surely get your point across,’ Nino’s message says, the katakana for the word ‘disco stick’ in hyperlink. Against his better judgment, Jun opens the link, and he promises to strangle Nino the next time he sees the man when he reads the said lyric.  
  
If that song gets performed tonight he already knows he’s going to have a hard time not attributing it to Sho in any way seeing as Sho will be right beside him, and that’s all thanks to Ninomiya.  
  
Jun chooses not to dignify Nino with a reply, deleting the message furiously. It’s not that he’s not open to Nino’s suggestions. If he’s going to be honest, Sho’s anan earlier this year did nothing but just make things worse. He has always known that Sho possesses a great built, but it’s not as if he can have Sho do the same poses as he did in the photoshoot every time the man comes out of a quick shower after their concerts. So naturally, Jun contented himself with a copy of the magazine that’s currently stashed in one of his drawers, something he bought as soon as it became available. It’s still wrapped in plastic because he wants to keep it in mint condition.  
  
Jun can already tell this night is going to end with him going home alone and feeling far more frustrated than before, and he blames no one else but Sho for it. He’s probably going to pull out Sho’s anan from his drawer and have it for his company later tonight, seeing as he’s going to spend the rest of the evening with the real deal so close by and yet still not close enough.  
  
Seriously, everything is all Sho’s fault.  
  
 _LoveGame._  
  
Jun arrives at the gates of Yokohama Arena with two minutes to spare from his appointed time of 6:30 because of the traffic, something the driver apologized profusely for and Jun waved off. Jun types a quick note of, ‘Just got here, I think they’re opening the gates,’ and sends it without rereading it again.  
  
He gets an immediate reply back of, ‘I’ll meet you inside,’ and with that, Jun enters the gates. It takes a while given the amount of people attending to watch the same thing, but eventually an attendant helps him find his seat, and sure enough, Sho’s already seated and waiting for him.  
  
Sho’s wearing a baseball cap over a cream-colored coat, a face mask hiding most his face. He tilts his head in acknowledgement and Jun does the same before taking a seat beside him.  
  
“Traffic?” Sho asks, and Jun hums in affirmation.  
  
“Slight. The driver kept apologizing to me, though.”  
  
Sho laughs a little at that, the sound muffled by the face mask. Jun finds himself wishing Sho doesn’t have one on because he wants to see Sho’s face tonight.  
  
As if he doesn’t know how it looks like.  
  
Jun clears his throat. “Were you waiting for too long?” he asks, keeping his eyes on the entrances and the steady influx of people. He can feel Sho’s eyes on him and Jun knows he can never look at Sho directly so he doesn’t try anymore.  
  
“Not really,” he hears Sho’s muffled reply, but Sho ends it in a way that sounded like he has something else to add so Jun turns to him expectantly. Jun makes sure he’s looking at the face mask knowing that Sho’s looking at him and trying to catch his eyes.  
  
“Okay, maybe I was waiting for a while,” Sho amends his earlier statement, and Jun’s eyebrow shoots up despite his hat covering it.  
  
“Not my fault that the gates open at 6:30,” Jun says. Obviously, it’s Sho’s anal way of handling schedules that made him too early. That can’t be Jun’s responsibility anymore.  
  
Sho’s eyes narrow at him. Jun refuses to lose so he keeps his eyebrow arched, daring Sho to say something.  
  
He hears Sho sigh even with the mask on. “I wasn’t talking about the gates,” Sho says, and he sounds a little defeated. Before Jun can ponder on it though, they both hear the unmistakable sound of bass playing indicating the beginning of the intermission.  
  
Jun turns his face away from Sho, knowing that his brain interpreted whatever Sho said in the manner that would definitely make Nino or Aiba laugh hard and Ohno chuckle. For all he knows Sho could probably mean something else.  
  
He should really stop putting meanings to things. This is just a concert. What Sho gave him a few days ago was just ticket which he now keeps a stub of inside his jacket pocket. Sho just said he was waiting, but that didn’t mean he was waiting for Jun because that’s unthinkable.  
  
There can’t be anything more to this, can it?  
  
The bass thumps loudly and the crowd cheers, and Jun shifts his attention to the stage instead, feeling thankful that with the lights now going out, Sho won’t ever see him blushing.  
  
 _Boys Boys Boys._  
  
When Lady Gaga greets the audience, signalling the opening of the concert, Jun makes sure he whoops as loudly as the crowd and directing most of those cheers towards Sho’s way. Let Sho think he’s excited and focused on the show when in reality he’s nervous because Sho’s so close. Worse, Jun knows that if the crowd gets fired up and everybody ends up standing, he’s going to bump into Sho every now and then.  
  
He’s really beginning to think that this concert is not one of his brightest ideas.  
  
Sure enough, when Gaga performs the first song that brought her to fame, the crowd goes wild and Jun finds himself standing and cheering along with everybody else, his shoulders bumping Sho’s once in a while.  
  
When he turns to Sho to check if the man’s enjoying himself, he catches Sho looking at him, the mask finally pushed down to his chin and revealing the rest of his face. From the way Sho looks at him it seems like he’s been watching Jun for a while, and Jun, deciding it’s his chance to play it cool, quirks an eyebrow before a, “What?” said as loudly as he can given all the noise.  
  
Sho just shakes his head, hurriedly turning his attention back to the stage. Whatever thoughts Jun might have thought of voicing out died as soon as the pyrotechnics came out.  
  
Jun straightens up, his attention now on the performance. This is why he enjoys watching other people’s concerts. He likes watching how other performers handle themselves, how the concert producer put this whole thing together using almost the same elements Jun has at his disposal for Arashi’s own concerts. He likes watching if a concert flows seamlessly and if it’s still effective despite him not being in the patron seat.  
  
He likes observing how another performer addresses the crowd, how they let the crowd participate from time to time. Crowd participation has always been something Jun wants to try for their concerts, but it’s a bit hard to achieve given the fanbase they possess as a group. He thinks he can work something out using the fanclub, though.  
  
A thought springs in his mind, and Jun promises he’ll voice out all of these ideas once they enter the planning stages for their upcoming 2010 tour. He makes sure to have mental notes as he cheers along with the rest of the crowd.  
  
 _Money Honey._  
  
He’s getting fired up and lively that he continues cheering without looking at Sho despite being hyperaware of their lack of space.  
  
For Jun, Sho and space are the two ingredients to an unbeatable combo. He’ll be fine as long as the two come together, with the latter being a respectable distance between him and the former. He’ll be okay as long as he can’t feel Sho anywhere near his personal space.  
  
Which means he’s not feeling all right at all because Sho’s so close and Jun knows that if he takes a deep breath he will undoubtedly smell Sho’s cologne, and that’s something he doesn’t need right now. Jun’s thankful he wore a leather jacket tonight because that at least helps with his image of being composed about everything despite the fact that he’s feeling otherwise.  
  
Sho’s clapping in appreciation after a particular number, and he stops to look at Jun. Jun wills himself not to look unless Sho says something first, pretending he doesn’t know a thing even if he can clearly see Sho looking at him in his periphery.  
  
“Matsujun,” Sho says, his voice loud enough for Jun to hear, and it’s only then that Jun turns, keeping a questioning look on his face.  
  
He can’t define the way Sho looks at him and the lack of light only makes it impossible to do so. Sho mumbles something but Jun didn’t catch it because the bass suddenly thumps loudly and everybody around them cheered when it did, so he leans forward before he can think on it, saying, “What was that? Sorry, I didn’t catch it,” in a voice loud enough for Sho to understand.  
  
Sho seems to sigh before slightly leaning forward and raising his voice that Jun can’t make a claim that he misheard, not with the way their faces are so close.  
  
“I said, do you have anything after this?” Sho asks.  
  
Jun tenses, and he subsequently panics of course. He thinks his heart is probably thumping as loud as the speakers surrounding the brightly illumined stage from afar. He thinks his face shows how surprised he is so he quickly blinks the shock away in a desperate attempt to school his features back to normalcy. He can’t trust himself to look at Sho, not when Sho just asked him something that his brain will surely misinterpret again even if he repeatedly told himself that he’s merely putting meanings into things.  
  
“No, I don’t think so,” his traitorous mouth says for him before he can help it, and even in the darkness, Jun catches Sho smiling at him.  
  
“Okay, that’s good,” is all Sho says, then he’s turning his focus back to the stage, keeping the smile on his face. Sho’s probably thinking this is all amusing.  
  
It doesn’t mean anything, Jun, he tells himself. It’s just Sho being the concerned bandmate like he always is, looking after his fellow members. Sho probably just wants to grab a meal after this, nothing more. Then again, Jun didn’t exactly get an invitation, so he doesn’t know what to expect.  
  
Jun deliberately keeps his eyes on Lady Gaga, trying to ignore Sho and the feeling of Sho’s shoulder brushing against his every now and then and failing miserably.  
  
 _Telephone._  
  
The next time the stage gets illumined, there’s a white piano and Lady Gaga plays a few notes for the intro of her next song, the crowd cheering and clapping their hands at the end of each scale. Jun naturally joins in, still making sure he directs most of his cheers right where Sho is just because he can.  
  
Jun focuses on the extensive use of pyrotechnics for this particular performance, watching how the back dancers move, how the lighting shifts to help boost the impact of the number, how it helps highlight important parts for the artist. He watches everything with a critical eye because it’s in his nature, being the one who helms their concerts. There are so many interesting things happening right now that Jun fails to notice Sho calling for his attention until Sho nudges him an elbow.  
  
It hits the spot that is sensitive for Jun and Jun squirms as a reaction before he can stop himself. He turns to Sho with a frown. “What?” he asks, voice raised and a little annoyed.  
  
He can’t see Sho’s face because Sho’s head is tilted in such a way that his baseball cap hinders the stage lights from illuminating his face. Jun knows the lights are probably reflected on his glasses, but he still keeps the frown on his face despite the possibility of Sho not seeing it at all because he’s feeling slightly annoyed.  
  
He thinks he sees Sho lick his lips before he hears the man say, “Do you want to get a late dinner after this?”  
  
Jun figures Sho has planned for this because Sho plans for everything. He probably has a reservation in a place where they can eat in peace and discuss things most likely related to work. It’s how meals with Sho usually happen. Sho invites him to a place and when Jun arrives, Sho is there with a common friend and they already ordered the food.  
  
It’s never the two of them and Jun supposes that that is how it’s going to go tonight. Sho will surely call a common friend of theirs to meet them in a restaurant that serves great food.  
  
If there’s anything Jun can praise Sho for, it’s the man’s taste for food. Sho never invites him to restaurants that aren’t suitable for his palate. Jun has never experienced a bad meal whenever he says yes to Sho’s invitations.  
  
Feeling slightly hungry himself, Jun simply says, “Yeah, sure,” to Sho, who just nods.  
  
“Okay, I know this place.”  
  
Of course you do, Jun wants to say. He thought right. Sho has definitely thought of where to eat the night before. He probably went ahead and already called for a reservation for three or more people because like hell Sho will have just the two of them when this concert is torture enough for them both. Jun can see it in Sho, how the man says nothing when Jun cheers and blends in with the crowd. He figures Sho’s feeling embarrassment for his sake because there’s nothing new about that.  
  
Jun sees Sho pull out his phone from his jeans pocket, and Jun respectfully turns away to give Sho some privacy. He definitely thought right. Sho’s obviously contacting this common friend of theirs and setting the time for an actual place meet up, just like what they did earlier. Go to the venue separately, watch the concert together. Jun supposes they’re going to leave the arena separately to go to the place Sho knows, have dinner together along with somebody else, and finally leave separately. He shuts his eyes, already seeing himself going home alone and feeling immensely frustrated.  
  
Oh well, there’s always Sho’s damn photoshoot, always waiting to be looked at and to be fully appreciated. It’s been a while since he did that anyway.  
  
When he feels his own phone vibrate in his pocket, he chooses to ignore it. It’s probably Nino and his excellently timed lewd suggestions or Aiba and his suggestive emojis. Leader never sends him anything at this hour because the man is most likely having dinner with his family or something.  
  
He sighs. This concert is definitely not one of his stellar ideas.  
  
 _Brown Eyes._  
  
Due to their lack of space, something Jun tries hard to not to worry about and fails, he can feel almost every movement Sho makes. Right now Sho is shifting his weight from foot to foot, his shoulder bumping against Jun’s from time to time. It’s not that Sho’s heavy and his weight throws Jun off-balance each time they bump, no. It’s just that it feels like he’s continuously nudging Jun and doing it unconsciously that it eventually annoys Jun because they have a concert to pay attention to.  
  
If Jun didn’t know any better, he’d say Sho is fidgeting. But that’s impossible because this is Sho and Sho has never done that unless Jun is proposing they fly across domes and concert venues. So Jun clicks his tongue, hoping it will pass as annoyance, then he turns to Sho, making sure he’s frowning as he does so.  
  
“Will you stop that?” he asks Sho, and he’s proud when he hears the irritation in his voice. Good one, Jun, he tells himself.  
  
Sho visibly tenses at that. He glances at Jun rather hurriedly before mumbling something that sounded like an apology. He stops moving, and Jun’s grateful for that. A part of him remains curious though, so before he can think on it he finds himself asking, “Did something happen?”  
  
He did see Sho tapping away on his phone a while ago. Maybe the man read a message regarding work, perhaps a minor change in schedule. Nowadays even the slightest change in schedule can be bothersome for them. Jun understands that because every time it happens he ends up with less time he originally intended for himself.  
  
Sho shakes his head at Jun’s question, but he does keep his eyes locked on Jun’s jeans for a while that it confuses Jun. Jun knows these jeans fit him like a glove, Aiba said so the first time Jun wore them during concert rehearsals last year. It’s an old pair with a distinct red patch and a rugged design but it’s something that got a thumbs up from Aiba that Jun knows he found a really good pair that day at Shibuya.  
  
But then Jun realizes it’s not exactly his jeans Sho’s looking at. Sho’s looking at his pockets and when Jun places his hand on top of the pocket that has houses his phone, Sho deliberately refuses to look at him anymore and focuses pointedly back to the stage.  
  
Jun pulls his phone out, seeing three messages from Nino which he didn’t bother to check (he’s thankful he didn’t feel the vibrations that came along with those), one from Aiba that contains a winking emoji, and one from Sho. He opens Sho’s because when he checked the time it certainly coincides with the last time he saw Sho pull out his own phone.  
  
There’s nothing on the message except for a telephone number.  
  
 _Speechless._  
  
Jun knows his eyes are probably as wide as his frames right now because he doesn’t understand. There’s no label, no information, nothing except digits for a landline Jun doesn’t know what for. It definitely doesn’t belong to anyone he knows because Jun knows those phone numbers like the back of his own hand.  
  
Not that people use landlines nowadays. Jun just knows the basic phone numbers (like the jimusho’s or his manager’s or his parents’) like any normal person would, and this number he’s currently looking at doesn’t ring a bell at all.  
  
“What’s this?” he asks, and he knows he definitely didn’t imagine Sho tensing. Not at all, and that’s certainly something new.  
  
Jun swears that if Sho answers him with something like, “It’s a phone number,” he will make sure to include a bit wire work for their upcoming concert just to get revenge. If Sho ever answers him with anything as obvious as that, Jun will hand the man’s ass to him.  
  
“Sho-san,” Jun says, when it's clear that Sho doesn’t plan to answer him and his patience is beginning to drop, “what’s this?”  
  
Jun may be a tight coil of nervous energy weeks before this concert but if there’s one thing he hates, it’s not knowing the meaning of things because that someone he just asked is still not saying a thing.  
  
Sho finally turns to him, his eyes obscured by his damn cap that Jun wants to burn right now, and Jun swears he’s going to find a way to have them in the air in the future concerts when Sho replies with, “It’s a number.”  
  
Jun’s thinking a nice, hot air balloon for each of them in a future concert should do the trick.  
  
 _So Happy I Could Die._  
  
“I know what it is,” Jun says with gritted teeth, and he’s thankful it’s some intermission that’s onstage right now because he can grill Sho at this moment. He pinches the bridge of his nose, trying his best to control his temper. Sometimes Sho can be deliberately difficult. Jun wonders what his younger self could have possibly seen in this man that made him fall so hard.  
  
It’s embarrassing sometimes, the fact that he still likes Sho despite Sho being not as likeable and as perfect as his younger self once thought. It’s even more embarrassing whenever Jun remembers that the fact that Sho’s not as likeable and as perfect as he once thought is exactly the reason why he still likes Sho, to the point that everyone in their group knows about it except for Sho himself because Sho’s too focused on everything else to notice anything. Which is all right for Jun because the last thing he wants is for Sho to find out that after all these years nothing has changed.  
  
If anything, the depth of Jun’s attraction towards his bandmate just got stronger as the years went by.  
  
Sho’s worrying his bottom lip, a habit he usually does whenever he’s about to get strapped to a harness and be tossed somewhere high up. Jun looks at him expectantly because he’s sure that if Sho doesn’t answer his question any moment now his patience will be practically nonexistent.  
  
“I said I know a place,” is what Sho tells him that Jun racks his brains for all the things Sho told him earlier, trying to remember if Sho mentioned a specific restaurant name. He curses himself inwardly because the first thing that comes to his mind is Sho’s, “I wasn’t talking about the gates,” despite his promise to himself that he won’t put any underlying meaning to that.  
  
“I know a place and that’s the number,” Sho says, and Jun’s pretty sure that’s a small, almost sheepish grin he can see on Sho’s face right now despite the darkness surrounding them.  
  
Jun frowns because it’s instinctive to do so. Is this what he thinks this is?  
  
No, he hears his brain say, no it’s not and you know it. Don’t be stupid.  
  
But then he hears something that sounds like Nino going, “I told you you can just sing the disco stick song,” and Jun grits his teeth in annoyance. He hates Nino for leaving dangerous ideas in his head. He also hates himself for remembering Nino’s suggestions right now.  
  
But mostly, mostly he hates Sho for saying such things because he knows Sho won’t go through with any of it because Sho’s meaning has always been different from his.  
  
 _Monster._  
  
He hears Sho say his name and he’s surprised at the uncertainty he hears from the way Sho says it. He turns to Sho, his scowl from earlier rapidly disappearing and being replaced by confusion.  
  
“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Sho says, and while Jun has to strain in order to hear it, he knows he can’t be mistaken.  
  
But he still doesn’t understand the full meaning of it so he asks, “Sho-san, what are you asking from me, really?” because he needs Sho to say it, to just say it so they’ll both be on the same page.  
  
There’s a pregnant pause and all Jun can hear is the excited whoops of the crowd around them but try as he might, he can’t join in their enthusiasm. He’s waiting for Sho to explain and he’s waiting impatiently because Sho seems to enjoy taking his sweet time in answering.  
  
If only touching Sho is something he’s comfortable with, Jun thinks he won’t hesitate to strangle the man just to get answers right now.  
  
Sho doesn’t look like he’s going to answer anytime soon so Jun shrugs, finally turning away from his bandmate. Fine, he thinks angrily. If Sho doesn’t want to explain, fine. It’s always been like that anyway. Jun learned to how to get used to that ever since he was young.  
  
He turns back to Sho when he hears Sho say, “I’m asking you to eat dinner,” and before Jun can open his mouth Sho amends, “to have dinner with me. That is, if you want to.”  
  
Jun’s eyebrows are probably reaching his hairline and he’s sure his heart is going to burst out of his chest with the way it thunders inside his ribcage. “You sent me a number,” he points out.  
  
Sho tilts his head, his teeth still chewing his bottom lip pink. “Well, I was thinking, you know.”  
  
No, Jun wants to say, I don’t know. I don’t know anything about what’s happening anymore except that you just asked me to eat dinner with you with no implication of having anyone else around, but you sent me a number and holy shit, is this what I think it is? Because if it is, then why are you doing this and why now?  
  
Jun is about to open his mouth to say even a bit of what’s thinking when once again Sho beats him to it by saying, “I was thinking we could eat at my place or yours. Have food delivered or something.” Sho pauses, and this time he’s not looking at Jun anymore. “But we don’t have to if you, well, if you don’t want to. It’s… it’s okay.”  
  
It doesn’t sound okay though, now that Jun listened for the possible fear that could seep through the way Sho said the invitation. It doesn’t sound like Sho’s going to think it’s okay if Jun refuses. Jun supposes that if he says yes (and he plans to say yes, Christ, how can he say no?) they’ll go separately again because it’s safer that way for the both of them.  
  
Jun tucks his phone inside his pocket, liking the fact that Sho’s watching his every move. Jun knows that Sho’s nervous and likely panicking inside because he still isn’t saying anything, and he finds that he likes the idea of that so much that he smirks.  
  
He doesn’t look at Sho and keeps his eyes on the stage as they reach the final song for tonight when he says, “My place.” He wants to see Sho’s apartment, been wanting to ever since Sho moved out of his parents’ home, but Jun is more confident when he’s in his turf and he doesn’t want to let go of that confidence for tonight.  
  
“Okay, yeah, sure,” Sho mumbles beside him, and if Jun listens for it, he’s sure he can hear the relief and slight happiness in the man’s voice.  
  
Jun suddenly remembers Sho’s email to him this morning. He keeps the smirk on his face as he repeats it verbatim, “See you there?” and he’s certain Sho caught on if the sight of Sho going rigid for a moment is any indication.  
  
Sho just nods, an enthusiastic movement of his head if Jun tries to place it, and Jun keeps the smirk on his face for the rest of the concert.  
  
 _Teeth._  
  
They both applaud hard when the concert concludes, and Jun continues clapping until the applause dies gradually from the crowd because he doesn’t want to look at Sho.  
  
He just agreed to an impromptu dinner at his place with delivery food and with the lights back on, he can’t act calm and collected like he did before. But Jun supposes he ought to go first since it’s his place where they’re meeting at and he immediately thinks of all the tidying up he has to do.  
  
Not that he has a messy place, it’s just that this is the first time Sho will ever go to his apartment and of course Jun has to make sure everything looks normal. Not that he has anything shady that needs hiding, but he does have a copy of Sho's anan and he makes a mental note to shove that to the bottom of his drawer in case other things happen tonight.  
  
Not that he’s hoping because dinner is just dinner and it’s not a preamble to anything else, but he really can’t get Nino’s messages out of his head and the fact that Lady Gaga sang the same incriminating song earlier is making things worse.  
  
Jun wonders how come his life so hard.  
  
He turns to Sho and sees the man checking his watch. Jun checks his own and sees that it’s only a few minutes before ten. With simple math Jun assumes he’ll be back on his place by twenty or so minutes past eleven.  
  
Sho, apparently, is thinking of the same thing because the next thing he says is, “I’ll see you before midnight. That restaurant operates for 24 hours, anyway.”  
  
Yeah, dinner. Jun almost forgot about it because he was too busy thinking about Nino and Nino’s suggestions regarding disco sticks. He vows he will definitely kill Nino the next time they meet.  
  
Jun just nods. “I’ll go first,” he says, and Sho nods in acknowledgement, already slipping his face mask back on. Jun walks towards the exit without turning back, but he swears he can feel Sho’s eyes on him even if he’s already far away.  
  
He decides to call the restaurant on the train ride, timing it in such a way that there’ll only be a gap of a few minutes between his arrival and the delivery’s. He figures Sho will appreciate that. Jun has no doubt that Sho’s starving by now so he makes sure he picks the recommended ones and orders for more than two. It’s soba and soba is something Sho likes probably as much as Jun does. Jun keeps in mind to order a lot because Sho has always been a massive eater to the point of unattractiveness, but of course his stupid self is still drawn in despite that.  
  
It’s just dinner, he tells himself, the same way he told himself that tonight was just a concert. He thinks if Aiba or Nino are here with him, one of them will undoubtedly go, “Yeah, just a concert that led to a dinner at your place, hah! Good luck with that.”  
  
Jun can’t believe it either, if he’s going to be honest. He wonders now if it’ll be presumptive of him to think that this could lead to something more.  
  
It’s just dinner, his mind repeats. Just that, and nothing more.  
  
 _Alejandro._  
  
When Jun arrives at his place (after getting off the station before and hailing a cab), he sends Sho a message that he just did and that he also took the initiative to order. He gets an immediate reply of, ‘All right, thank you,’ and Jun hurries to remove his hat and his jacket.  
  
The doorbell rings in five minutes and he opens the door to pay the delivery man, thanking him for the service despite the late hour. Jun sets the delivery on the table before checking his fridge for canned beer, something he’s sure Sho will appreciate. When he sees that he has enough stock, he proceeds to tidy things up a bit.  
  
It’s 11:47 when Jun is finally out of things to do and he starts to pace.  
  
He tries not to check his phone for any messages but fails, looking at the screen every now and then to see if Sho sent him anything despite not feeling the device vibrate at all. He sits on his couch only to stand up again, feeling immensely nervous and uncomfortable.  
  
Jun honestly didn’t imagine that Lady Gaga’s concert will bring so many troubles his way.  
  
He doesn’t opt to change in far more comfortable clothes because he knows Sho will still be wearing his baseball cap and coat and faded jeans (not the fake ones, thank God) and he’s scared Sho will think he’s assuming anything if he changes into something else.  
  
Jun will think on every move he makes for tonight because any slip, any misstep can lead to lifetime embarrassment and he knows he’d rather die than let his ego suffer through something like that.  
  
When he checks the time and sees that it’s almost twelve, Jun starts to panic. Sho said he’ll be here before twelve, and Jun knows that Sho knows where he lives because sometimes the jimusho fetches them in a single van. Sho can’t get lost because the man probably knows Tokyo as much as he knows all the lyrics to the songs he contributed in. The traffic can’t be heavy because of the lateness of the hour and Jun’s certain of that because he got home far earlier than expected.  
  
He’s starting to overthink and that’s just great and wonderful because now he’s thinking Sho backed out at the last minute and he’s simply waiting for nothing.  
  
Jun doesn’t think he can show his face to work on Tuesday if that’s what happens. He definitely can’t show up to film VS Arashi and he’s beginning to consider calling in sick on that day when his doorbell rings, sending his heart to his throat.  
  
 _Poker Face._  
  
It’s 12:04AM on a Sunday when he keys in the number code to disable his security system. His slightly clammy hands make the task harder though, and he takes a minute to complete it and to open his door and see Sho standing outside, still wearing his face mask with his hands shoved inside his coat pockets.  
  
Jun steps aside to let Sho in and he hurriedly shuts the door, enabling the security system again. Sho toes off his sneakers at Jun’s genkan, and Jun offers him slippers to use without another word, something which Sho takes gratefully with a nod.  
  
Jun wonders who’ll be the first to say anything.  
  
“Six,” Sho suddenly says, and Jun looks up at him in confusion.  
  
“What?”  
  
Sho finally removes the mask from his face, followed by his baseball cap which he puts on the small table Jun has on the side. He runs a hand through his hair and Jun, try as he might, cannot look away.  
  
Sometimes, Jun finds it amazing that Sho has no idea of how attractive he can be despite the lack of makeup and spotlight.  
  
“Six,” Sho repeats. “It took me six taxis to get here.”  
  
“Oh,” Jun says, unable to say anything else. That explains Sho’s lateness. Switching cabs is an effective way to avoid detection and given their current status in the entertainment world, Jun understands Sho’s precaution. After all, they’re long past the days wherein they can take taxi rides together and the driver will be oblivious to anything.  
  
He sees Sho darting a glance at the dining table before his eyes move further into Jun’s kitchen, his eyes squinting a little. He turns to Jun with an expression Jun can’t define.  
  
“You do have a microwave, don’t you?” Sho asks, and Jun’s eyebrows come together.  
  
“Yeah,” he says, confusion obvious in his voice. Does Sho want him to reheat the noodles? Because he can do that, but it’s not like the food’s growing cold. He remembers not completely removing the lids on each container, leaving only a tiny gap to prevent any condensation from forming further on the underside.  
  
Sho nods to himself, a small smile dancing on his face. They still haven’t left the genkan and Jun is now wondering if Sho has any plans of eating a late dinner and if it’s anytime soon.  
  
“Okay, that’s good to know,” Sho says to him, before doing something that Jun didn’t expect.  
  
Jun takes an instinctive step back when Sho approaches him in slow steps. He takes another until his back hits the wall and his eyes widen when Sho’s hand reaches for his face, Sho’s fingers dancing lightly on his jaw.  
  
Jun thinks he stops breathing and his eyes snap shut instinctively as he freezes, not knowing what else to do as Sho’s touch continues to send sparks on his skin.  
  
 _Paparazzi._  
  
Even with his eyes closed, Jun can feel that Sho’s standing right in his space, his body trapped between the wall and Sho. He feels Sho’s breath on his cheek before he feels Sho remove his glasses. Jun opens his eyes only to check where Sho put them, which is on the small table with a potted cactus that he has in his genkan, just right beside with Sho’s face mask and baseball cap.  
  
“Nino,” Sho begins, and Jun whips his head sharply, the sudden action making his cheek bump against Sho’s and they both draw back and groan in pain. Sho’s cradling his face with the hand he just used to touch Jun lightly, and Jun does the same with one of his hands as he looks at Sho accusingly.  
  
Sho’s here and Sho’s making a move Jun never thought he’ll ever do, but Sho goes and spoils it by saying Nino’s name. Jun won’t take it, he won’t accept it, and he most certainly will not apologize for hitting Sho’s face with his own even if it hurt a lot.  
  
Besides, it’s not his fault that Sho’s standing too close to him.  
  
Sho massages his cheekbone, a small pout on his face. Jun dares him to say something by arching an eyebrow and crossing his arms. “You come in here after hitting on me all night, Sho-san,” he accuses, enjoying the blush creeping to Sho’s cheeks. “All night long you did that only to call me by the wrong name?”  
  
He gives Sho a taste of the ‘I will kill you and make sure no one ever finds the body if you say the wrong thing’ look he mostly uses on Aiba and Nino and Leader nowadays.  
  
To Sho’s credit, he doesn’t move away from Jun. He’s still on Jun’s space, cradling his left cheek in his palm, his face reddening in embarrassment and his lips pouted slightly.  
  
Jun knows he’s less than a second away to try and kiss those full lips and he has to stop himself because he still has a wounded pride to nurse. He also knows that Sho is looking at nothing else but his mouth when the man finally speaks, and it sends a shiver down his spine.  
  
“I was going to say that Nino told me there’s this song you might want to sing to me,” Sho says, finally removing his hand from his face and leaning forward in Jun’s space again. “He says it’ll help build up the atmosphere but I have to ask you what it is because he won’t tell me.”  
  
Jun is really going to kill Nino. He’s going there on Tuesday, find Nino and cut off the man’s limbs and probably hit Nino with the parts repeatedly. He can’t believe Nino sent Sho such a message, the treacherous bastard.  
  
Sho places both of his hands on either side of Jun’s head, his knee sliding between Jun’s legs. Jun tries not to arch against Sho’s knee that’s currently pressed to his groin, and he has to briefly shut his eyes to control himself. Sho still has his stupid coat on and Jun wants nothing but to remove it, but he can’t think straight, not with Sho so close and he has to uncross his arms to place his palms flat against the wall and brace himself, his earlier anger and everything about getting revenge on Nino completely forgotten.  
  
“But you were right,” Sho says, his fingers moving to hover on Jun’s lips. “I was hitting on you all night.” Sho shoots a glance below them before looking at him again, stepping even closer. This close, Jun can feel Sho’s growing interest that’s currently pressed against his thigh, making his blood run south.  
  
“Or at least,” Sho continues, “I was trying to. It doesn’t help that you’re still wearing those pants.”  
  
Jun is trembling, his breath escalating. He supposes Aiba was right when Aiba claimed that these jeans help boost his assets. This close, he can smell Sho’s cologne and he’s certain Sho can smell his too. Sho strokes his bottom lip with a thumb, his fingertip lingering a little on the mole below it, before asking, “Is it okay if I act on all of that right now?”  
  
Jun regains his confidence with that question after seeing just how uncertain Sho is despite everything that’s happening right now. He grins, removing his hands from the wall to grab the lapels of Sho’s coat, drawing the man even closer.  
  
“The next time you ever think of asking something like that again, don’t,” Jun says, his breath ghosting Sho’s face because of their lack of space. He’s so close to kissing Sho and getting kissed in return and he knows it.  
  
“Don’t ask, Sho-san, but do it.”  
  
Sho grins and he's about to lean in to do exactly what Jun told him to do when Jun interrupts him with, “That reminds me...” Jun pauses as he licks his lips, knowing full well that he has Sho impatient and wanting and he smirks, seeing how he’s making things so difficult for Sho right now.  
  
Sho looks two seconds away from jumping him and Jun keeps an innocent smile on his face. “When do I pay you for the ticket?”  
  
“Later,” Sho says with a growl, and that’s the last thing Jun hears because Sho finally leans in to kiss him, one hand on his nape to push their mouths together, and the both of them completely forget about dinner.  
  
Jun has a microwave, anyway.  
  
 _Bad Romance._  
  
"Sho-kun," Jun pants, his hand buried in Sho’s hair and trying to wrench Sho’s mouth away from that spot on his neck that Sho’s been consistently mouthing at for the past few minutes. Sho is alternating between nipping and licking at his skin, tasting him, and he moans in appreciation before he can help it. Sho's fingers are already slipping under his shirt, the sensation electrifying and making Jun arch off the wall.  
  
It's difficult to push Sho away when Sho does wicked things with his mouth and his hands, but Jun knows that if Sho doesn’t stop anytime soon, there’ll probably be a mark on his neck come morning, and that something that will be difficult to hide and explain on Tuesday when he comes in to film for VS Arashi. It takes him a few times of saying Sho's name before Sho finally hears him, blinking repeatedly as he comes out of his lustful haze. Sho pulls away from his neck to meet his eyes, but Sho's hands are still under his shirt and are continuously tracing patterns on his abdomen, thus making him let out a shuddering breath.  
  
"What?" Sho asks, breathing heavily. "What is it?" He still manages to look concerned despite his eyes looking completely black, his plump lips glistening against his already flushing cheeks and Jun wants to kiss him again.  
  
Instead, Jun settles for laughing a little and pushes Sho off him. Jun misses him already, every second of having space between them a form of torture. Now that he knows he's not putting meanings into things, he doesn't want to stop. He doesn’t think he can stop when Sho looks as desperate and as aroused as he feels, and Jun's pretty sure he's not imagining Sho's interest in those faded jeans. It’s hard to stop when he knows he will no longer need Sho’s anan after this.  
  
Sho looks momentarily surprised when Jun shoved him back, but Jun gestures to the rest of his apartment with a tilt of his head. "Aside from a microwave, I also have a bedroom."  
  
"Okay," Sho says, licking his lips before grinning at Jun and already inviting himself inside Jun's apartment. It’s only now that they’re leaving the genkan and Jun thinks Sho’s been here for probably more than thirty minutes already. This officially marks the longest time Jun spent in his genkan ever since he moved here.  
  
Sho turns to him, a strange look on his face. "See you there?" he asks with a tilt of his head and an expectant smile that makes Jun laugh.  
  
"Oh no," Jun says, taking a step and grabbing Sho’s wrist to pull him towards the bedroom. He flashes Sho a grin, one full of promise. "We’re going together this time."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I laughed when I learned that Gaga has a song of a similar title to Jun's vampiric solo. This story is nothing but an interlude to porn which I will never write. I promise to include porn the next time I write something.
> 
> Anyway, the Titanic bit is factual. You can read a translation of that particular interview right [here](http://say-it-again.livejournal.com/121710.html). Jun's jeans in this fic are none other than the infamous [Sakumoto jeans of 2011](http://i55.tinypic.com/2ni8u8j.jpg), in case that wasn't obvious.


End file.
